From the Ashes
by Addy96
Summary: Sequel to "Ruin." You don't necessarily have to read that 1st. 12 years later, and all of the kids are now teens. Sam is heading off to college soon and then he along with the other kids with vamp parents, will soon have to make a decision as they become adults. To become a vamp like their parents, or to leave town forever. What will they decide? Drama, craziness, love, town troubl


**Yeah this is a pretty slow sorry. It's kind of background info for those who didn't read _Ruin_ plus a bit of info on the twelve years since _Ruin _ended. But excitement is to come! :D**

* * *

**_Sam_**

My name is Samuel Jason Shane Glass. But everyone calls me Sam. I'm named after my dearly departed Great-Grandfather and my not so dearly departed uncle along with the criminally insane friend of my parents. I'm eighteen, a completely normal all American kid from an all American small town in nowhere Texas with a normal middleclass American family. Mom, dad, two kids, a boy and a girl, yadda, yadda.

The thing is, my parents are vampires. Yeah you heard me, vampires. And I know what you're all thinking, "How the hell did two vampires have kids together?" And well, they didn't. It was surrogacy and this big miracle and a bunch of crap. I was the first one, well ever.

And the town is also run and infested by vampires. Great place to grow up right? There are a couple of other kids with vampire parents too. There's my little sister-Ivy Elizabeth Claire-named first because my mom thought Ivy was a cool name and then after and dad's mother plus my Aunt Claire. She's sixteen and just as much of a pain as any other little sister.

Then there's the crazy founder and leader of Morganville, Amelie, who was probably alive when Jesus was walking around and her slightly younger husband Oliver who is always pissed off. They have twins a year younger than me named Abrielle and Brendan. Abrielle is really sweet but Brendan is just as much of a jerk as his dad. There's also a couple of other kids, some a whole lot younger some around our age, from other vampire parents but I don't see them that much.

There's also the kids of my surrogate mom, Monica Morell, Richard, who's not even a year older than me, and his younger sister Sophie who's a little more than a year younger than Ivy. Apparently, Monica used to be a real bitch to my parents, her dad was the mayor or something, but then she dropped out of college to live with some guy who she ended up marrying and who dumped her two months later. Well, she found out she was pregnant and he denied everything, so she ended up on the streets. My parents felt bad for her and let her stay until she got back on her feet. Then, when the doctor's discovered they could have kids through a surrogate, she immediately wanted to do it, even though she'd only had a baby two months ago.

Well, after that, she left town and met some nice guy but she still visited all the time and was the surrogate mom for Ivy too. I've only ever known her as my super nice Aunt Monica. It's weird how people can change that fast. Once people saw that I wasn't some psycho vampire baby, a lot of other people agreed to have babies for the more friendly vampires. The vampires had to go through a ton of background checks and were constantly checked up on to actually become parents.

All of the vampire's kids are required to go this class once a week starting at the age of six. We learn self-defense and how to use weapons and any kid in town can go to that. Then, once we are about eleven, they start teaching us about vampires and only the kids with vampire parents can go to those meetings. We learn the pros and cons of becoming a vampire along with all the history behind them.

We grew up knowing that our parents were vampires and we never thought anything of it. That is until we got to school and were treated like pariahs the first couple of years. We were whispered about and completely avoided for a while, until kids kind of got used to us, now we are what people call popular I guess.

When we graduate high school, we are required to leave for at least two years of college. After that, we return and are required to make a choice. Whether or not we want to become vampires like our parents. Obviously there's a lot of pressure to become one. Why would we want to break our parent's hearts? But it really sucks too. I personally don't want to become a vampire. I want to get out of this hell hole of a town as fast as I can and never look back.

There's another reason this sucks. You see I'm in love with a girl, Abrielle, and there's no way that her parents would let us date. That and the fact if she doesn't become a vampire, she will probably be dead before she reaches twenty. My life really sucks sometimes.


End file.
